Crazy Sht Happens
by ziggyzag433
Summary: Summary: It's been a few years since the Cullen's have left Bella 7 years to be exact. What happens when she comes back a different person? Emmett's a bachelor now, what kinds of trouble can those four get into? Nothing comes without a price, Rose and Edward won't let their second half go so easily. Jasper has a change too. BellaxEmmett R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: It's been a few years since the Cullen's have left Bella 7 years to be exact. What happens when she comes back a different person? Emmett's a bachelor now, what kinds of trouble can those four get into? Nothing comes without a price, Rose and Edward won't let their second half go so easily. Jasper has a change too. BellaxEmmett R&R. **

**R.E: Edward and his family left but the incident didn't happen on Bella's birthday it was an early Christmas party. Emmett's power is to exceed at everything physical, they left when Bella was 17. Bella moved to Forks when she was 16.**

**Jazz POV**

It's been 2 years since we moved away from Forks after the Christmas fiasco and life's been nothing short of hell. Every chance he gets Edward reminds me that it was my fault that we left, especially when Em gets mad and growls at him.

Carlisle spends most of his time between his study and Esme while Esme splits her time between Carlisle and staying in her room, I know they're sad I can feel the anguish and pain coming from them because they've lost their daughter and they loved her like no other to the point where they nicknamed her.

Alice was another case she was practically in constant physical pain, she'd put on a brave face but I could feel her pain she'd lost her best friend and her sister and she partly blamed herself for not seeing what would happen.

Emmett was another ball park altogether, he had so much pain and anger in him I had to learn how to turn off my power so I wouldn't be influenced by him. His temper had gotten worse and those were the times where Rose and Edward would leave just in case he decided he wanted to rip them apart mainly because no one could stop him not even me, his power was to exceed at everything physical which included fighting. Luckily with my training I could still hold my own and not have my ass handed to me like Edward used to, once upon a time, when we were a family.

Rose wasn't the sister I thought I loved she'd divorced Emmett a week after we left because he was 'hung up over some pathetic human who was afraid of her own shadow' her words not mine, Em happily to her surprise signed the papers. Edward played the broken hearted boyfriend for about a week before he started throwing blame at me and getting all around reckless. Each of us bar Rose had come close to killing him or physically harming him at one point or another some of us more than others.

Alice and I sat in the love seat watching as the snow fell when I felt a sharp pain shoot through me,

"Are you okay Jazzy?" Alice asked hearing my hiss

"Just uh…" I trailed off gasping for unnecessary breath as I gripped my chest

"Jazz, Jasper" I could hear Alice yelling to me but it was so far off, I yelled out when I felt a sharp pang on the inside of my left wrist gasping for unneeded breath

"Carlisle" I could hear Alice scream but it was far off almost like a whisper and it scared me to no end the Major was confused and he didn't like it, I could hear the others talking before I felt Em pick me up and lay me down somewhere.

I don't know how long I laid there yelling out when the pain got too much but it eventually disappeared, but it didn't even give me chance to recover before it came back with a vengeance no longer in my wrist this time, but this time it was in my eyes it felt like what I guess someone would feel like if they had battery acid poured into their eyes. It burned like nothing I'd ever felt, even my change was nothing compared to what I was going through hell I'd rather go through that then what I was going through right now.

When the pain subsided I was fully aware and I felt almost renewed, everyone gasped staring at me,

"What?" I asked looking around at all of them, their emotions were all over the place but shock was the strongest by a landslide

"Dude your eyes" Em mumbled

"What about them?" I asked, Alice handed me a mirror…well shit my dimples were slightly more pronounced than they used to be but still nowhere near as deep as Em's, but my eyes were a whole other story my eyes were a bright blue that faded into a ring of black **(picture on profile)**

"Carlisle I think I have a tattoo" I said showing him the infinity strength tattoo on the inside of my left wrist **(tattoo on profile)**

"Amazing" Carlisle said running his fingers carefully over it


	2. Chapter 2

**Jazz POV**

It's been 5 years since that night when I got my new eyes and tattoo, Carlisle has come to the conclusion that there was someone out there that I was mentally, physically, and spiritually connected to, a twin of sorts. We've only seen Rose and Edward twice since they left about 6 years ago but none of us care especially since Carlisle and Esme want nothing to do with them so now they're Hale and Mason's and no one cares and no one talks to them. Anyway back to the twin thing anyway Carlisle encouraged me to seek out my twin to find out who it was he said we had like some telepathic connection and you would never believe who it was…

_**Flashback**_

_I was off somewhere in the woods away from prying eyes trying to reach my twin, there was a silent pop so I thought_

"_Hello" I called out in my head_

"_Please tell me I'm not talking to myself" a sultry voice said…my twin has a sexy voice like the ones that get you hard on the commercials when they advertise some type of perfume or cologne…I sound like Emmett_

"_Thank you" she said, crap she can hear that?_

"_Yes I can now did you say Emmett?"_

"_Yes do you know him?"_

"_How do you know him?" _

"_He's my brother"_

"_I knew you sounded familiar, Jasper"…who the fuck_

"_BELLA!"_

"_Not so damn loud"_

"_Sorry Bella, you're a vampire"_

"_Yeah turned a few weeks after my 19__th__ birthday Victoria finally got to me"_

"_I'm sorry Bells"_

"_Don't be I'm not mad and I don't regret anything"_

"_Everyone's been so down without you being here"_

"_Well I've missed you guys too but I don't know if I'm ready to see you guys"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Let's just say I'm not ready to face my past demons just yet"_

"_I understand so when was your birthday?"_

"_August 4__th__"_

"_Liar"_

"_Why would I lie?"_

"_That's my birthday"_

"_Well I guess it was meant to be huh"_

"_I guess so, where's Victoria now"_

"_Well after I woke up and hunted her ass down for breaking my bones every time they would heal while I was changing I had my fun…I won't go into details because you might think I'm unstable, I promise you I'm not."_

"_I'll try not to pass judgment"_

"_Thank you ever so much you Tex. After I finally got bored of her I ripped her apart and burned her to an ash, I went off for a quick hunt prepared do something scandalous to her ashes but when I got back there was a pile of bear shit on it so I walked away"_

_I howled with laughter at the thought, we talked about anything and everything Bella was really funny and snarky as hell, then Alice called me so I bid my goodbyes promising Bella I wouldn't say anything to others until she was ready._

_**End of Flashback**_

That was 2 years ago and Bella and I had gotten real close, closer than anyone I'd ever known she understood me and I understood her she'd told me about her human life before she moved to Forks and what she did after we left. Part of me was glad that she was hung up on our family leaving but still managed to move on with her life but part of me was sad to know she was sad because of my family but all of me was happy she got over Edward after the first month after she realized that the relationship they had wasn't healthy to begin with. In return I told her about my past and told her how I felt about my scars but she shut me down and told me off.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sometimes I feel like that time still haunts me, I see the way other vampire's look at me when they see my scars, they don't see me they see some dangerous vampire that might kill them if they make the wrong move"_

"_Look Jazz you can't let crap like that get to you, what I see in you and I guarantee everyone else that knows you for you sees is a man that made it out of a dark period in his life darker than most have ever seen and he's still able to love, laugh, smile and enjoy life. We see strength and that's what other vampire's see they know if you were strong enough to survive something like that they sure as hell don't have a chance. Having them being scared shitless is another bonus your scars don't define you Jazz you define them"_

_**End of Flashback**_

We talked about anything and everything down to cars which Bella loved, but unlike Rose she just didn't like the new pretty sleek cars she enjoyed the classics and even more rebuilding them, something Rose refused to do she didn't want to get dirty. Anyway we were now in Portland, Oregon and everyone was in the living room staring at me like I'd lost my mind, but I was just happy after sometime I'd finally wore Bella down and she'd agreed to come spend some time with me and everyone else. I heard a car pull off the main road and onto our path,

"Who is that?" Carlisle asked

"You'll see but you have to wait" I said looking out the window and onto the driveway blocking everyone's view, I watch as a black 1967 Chevy Camaro SS pulled up and parked in the drive way, I love Bells to no end.

I watched as she made her way out the car and tucked her glasses into her hair well fuck me, Bella was fucking _hot_ as _hell_,

"There you are" I smirked pulling her into a tight hug, it was the first time we'd actually hugged but it felt natural and unforced

**Emmett POV**

Jazz is making me start to think he's losing his marbles with the way he kept glancing back at us and outside the window purposely blocking it from our view. I could hear a car pull off the main road and onto our driveway and I have to admit the engine sounded like car heaven,

"Who is that?" Carlisle asked glancing at Jazz

"You'll see but you have to wait" Jazz grinned before looking out the window again and blocking everyone's view

I heard the car stop in our driveway and the door open and close and I was hit with the most intoxicating scent I'd ever smelt, and not like the creepy vampire way no it was like how a human would smell a really good perfume, I wanted to find it and revel in it like no tomorrow. The door opened and Jazz pulled the girl into a tight hug and placed a soft kiss on her cheek before pulling away….Bella

She was fucking…fuck, there were no words everything that came to mind sounded disrespectful. She was an even 5' 9'', with legs that seemed to go on forever, she had the perfect hour glass figure, perfect sized bust and butt to fit her size, with long golden blonde hair the same shade as Jazz's that flowed in slight waves over her shoulder and flirted with her waist which meant it probably flowed down to the small of her back, her lips were naturally a bright red plump lips, and her face sharp and smooth and round enough to see she had dimples, and her outfit was sexy as hell **(outfit on profile)**. She looked like Jazz…well a hotter female version of Jazz but they had the same eyes and everything they could really claim twins…shit Rose looked like those ordinary girls she used to make fun of compared to Bella.

Alice was the first to snap out of whatever trance we were in and catapulted herself across the room and into Bella who caught her,

"Bella oh my god it's really you, I missed you so much, I love your outfit, where've you been?" Alice rambled as she held Bella

"I missed you too Alice" Bella said softly

"Alice you have to share her" Jazz chuckled prying Alice, and it looked funny with Alice looking like a pouty baby as she unwrapped her legs from Bella and climbed down, because with her heels on Bella was an even 6'3''….fucking Bella's rocking 6 inch heels help me Jesus

"Oh dear I've missed you so much" Esme sobbed pulling Bella into the motherly hug that only Esme had seemed to perfect,

"I missed you too Esme" Bella said softly as she held on to Esme like her life depended on it, when they finally pulled apart Carlisle stepped up

"Kitten it's been too long" Carlisle said holding her and placing a kiss on her head before they finally pulled apart

"You look hot Bells puberty must love you" I grinned

"You can say that" she smirked, I grinned pulling her into an Emmett original, my body felt like it was on fire as I held her, everything just screamed for me to grab and take her somewhere more private but I fought it, placing a kiss at base of her ear and pulling back.

"Wait how'd you know?" Alice asked looking at Jazz, Jazz chuckled pecking Bella's forehead before standing side by side with Bella…she's his twin…that means Bella's been a vampire for the last 5 years

"She's your twin" Carlisle whispered

"You knew she was one of us for five years?" I asked

"No after Carlisle figured out we could talk through our mind, I did some trial and error until I figured out what to do and when Bella's voice popped into my head I was shocked but we talked, so I've only known for about a year" Jazz explained

"Why didn't you tell us?" Carlisle asked

"I asked him not to, I wasn't ready to see you again but he finally convinced me otherwise" Bella explained

"Why wouldn't you want to see us?" Alice asked softly

"I was still finding myself and sorting my old feelings about you guys and I didn't want to come back and be overwhelmed again so I waited until I understood what I was feeling" Bella explained

"Bella how old were you when you were changed?" Carlisle asked

"19"

"Who changed you?" I asked

"Victoria got to me, at first she was planning on killing me; she'd broken almost every bone in my body before she realized no one was coming to help so she got the bright idea to turn me instead. It already took longer than normal but she kept telling me when a day passed, I was on day 6 before she started re-breaking all my bones so instead of a 6 day change like I was supposed to have I had a 16 day change" she explained before smirking, "No worries though she's bear shit now" Bella smirked taking a seat in the couch and I joined her pulling her closer to me

"Huh?" Esme asked and Alice started laughing uncontrollably

"Well after I hunted Victoria down I ended her _slowly_" Bella grinned evilly her eyes sparkling at the thought, hah my Bella's kind of crazy…my Bella

_Yes she's yours dipshit and keep it that way_

It sucks when your brain starts insulting you,

"I turned her into ashes and went on a little hunt coming up with some ideas to do with her ashes but when I got back there was a pile of bear shit in it so I called it a day and walked away" Bella smirked, I boomed with laughter when we finally came back down I asked the question digging at the back of my head

"Do you have any powers?" I asked

"Two actually" she nodded, "I'm a shield mental and physical as well as a sponge, I absorb and strengthen the power of any vampire within a 20 mile radius as well as any vampire with a power that they've come in contact with dead or alive" Bella explained

"Amazing" Carlisle whispered

"Thank you" Bella winked standing,

"Run with me?" Bella asked, I nodded standing quickly

"See you soon, Jazz the bags are in the car" Bella said tossing him a set of keys before running off, I followed close behind her no doubt we were moving faster than Edward, I could've easily ran next to her if I went full speed and she didn't speed up but I was definitely enjoying the view from back her so I think I'll stay

_Smart Man_

We eventually stopped by a large tree and Bella turned to face me resting her back against the tree,

"So tell me what's going on in that mind of yours big guy" Bella smirked

"How'd you…" I trailed nodding when she tapped her finger to her head

_Idiot!_

"I've just missed you a lot is all and well you know what they say about absence making the heart grow fonder or some shit" I smirked

"And a libido stronger or some shit" she smirked

"So are you telling me I've got the hots for you Bella?"

"I said no such thing"

"Well it's true" I shrugged

"I'll tell you what" Bella smirked her eyes raking over me

"What?" I asked

"We take things slow before we go and do something…drastic" she whispered

"I'm okay with that" I whispered inching closer

"Me too" she nodded before she was gone

"No fair Bella" I whined

"Who ever gave you the idea that I was fair?" Bella smirked from a tree branch a few feet away, I growled playfully as she gave me a nice view of her ass before she was gone with me hot on her tail…fucking minx.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emmett POV**

"Behave yourselves am I understood, do _**not**_ get arrested" Carlisle warned his eyes roaming over all of us

"We won't don't worry" Alice chirped smiling like an innocent angel

"Yeah don't worry about us it's your weekend" Bella smiled looking like the caring and loving daughter…these fuckers were good

"We'll call you tonight and tomorrow so have your phone's on" Esme said

"Phones on got it" Alice nodded, Carlisle opened his mouth to say something else

"Daddy you're wasting time" Bella smiled innocently, I saw Carlisle's face crumble

_Note to self: When I get in trouble beg Bella to get you out of it_

"Okay fine call us bye see you guys soon" Carlisle said giving us each a hug and the girls a kiss on the cheek

"Call us if you need us" Esme said hugging us each and giving us a peck on the cheek

"We will now go" Alice chirped giving them a light shove, they sighed waving at us before climbing in their car and pulling off, we stood on the porch waving and wishing them fun until we were sure they were out of hearing range,

"Okay let's go hurry up we're going clubbing" Alice said clapping her hands together and we were off heading to our rooms.

"Come on hurry up" Alice called from the bottom of the steps, earlier today after we spent the last two days in the house catching up with Bella we'd agreed that Carlisle and Esme were going to have a weekend retreat while we had kids weekend, I can't wait to see what happens, I got dressed in the mirror blowing myself a kiss…I looked damn good **(outfit on profile)**. I made my way downstairs to see Alice and Jazz standing by the door,

"Well I'm here" I grinned

"Bells you look good" Jazz said letting out a low whistle

"Thank you my dear Tex and so do you" Bella's smirked as she made her way downstairs looking like sin on a silver platter **(outfit on profile)**, is this the reason I have a dick?

"Maybe" Bella winked, I shrugged I didn't care at least she left me to have my thoughts and she knew when to say something and when not to

"Okay let's go" Alice chirped grabbing Jazz's hand

"Your car or mines?" I asked

"Yours" Bella said walking off and I happily followed watching her hips sway in her damn tight leather pants

"Like what you see" Bella said glancing over her shoulder

"Who wouldn't" I grinned making my way over to my last birthday present a black Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4

"I think I love you" Bella mumbled running her hand over the side of the car and biting her bottom lip

"I call it the pussy wagon" I grinned opening the door for her, she winked before sliding inside, I closed the door before running around the side and climbing in, we pulled out behind Jazz and Alice in Jazz's black Maserati GranCabrio Sport

The ride to the club Suspension was _hell_ but in a good way, well it depended on who you asked because I know for a fact that not so little Emmett was _pissed_, he didn't like to be teased and Bella was supreme overlord. We parked before climbing out and heading for the head of the line, the guy took one look at Bella and moved to the side letting us though, and the uproars began as we made our way through the club,

"Bella and I'll get a table you guys go get the drinks" Alice chirped grabbing Bella's hand

"Come on" I smirked leading the way, one of the benefits of being a vampire like we are is that we could still drink and it felt the same way going down but we couldn't get drunk or else there would definitely be some idiot to reveal us and we could smoke too. We ordered our drinks paying for everything before heading back to see Bella and Alice sitting in one of the suspended VIP rooms,

"Here you go ladies" I smirked putting down one tray while Jazz put down another

"Cheers" we yelled grabbing a shot of straight tequila and knocking it back, I hissed feeling the burn as it ran down my throat a song came on and Alice squealed grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her onto the floor

"Jazz" I grinned watching Bella's hips roll in time to Alice's and the music

"Yeah?" Jazz asked

"I'm loving life" I grinned taking a swig of my beer

"Me too Em me too" Jazz grinned drinking his beer

By the fifth song I was pretty sure I could cut through a tree like a buzz saw with the hard on I had and I'm pretty sure my dick declared war on me two songs ago for putting it through this.

_We will kill you for this_

When your balls start threatening you, you know shit just got real, I'm pretty sure my brain was going to start cursing me out again but we became a united front when we noticed two guys getting a little too confident,

"Hell no" Jazz growled standing, I stood stalking towards Bella, I grabbed his hands right before it tapped her butt

"Don't even think about it buddy she's taken" I growled lowly, he gulped before scampering off, I looked to see the guy reaching for Alice scampering off and Jazz wrapping his arms around Alice, I pulled Bella to me inhaling her scent…God she smelled like heaven,

"You've been a bad girl Isabella, teasing me the way you did" I whispered huskily in her ear pressing my erection into her ass, she moaned throwing her head back

"Are you sorry Isabella?" I asked

"No" she moaned breathlessly

"Why not Bella?" I asked

"Nothing to apologize for"

"Well I think differently" I growled bending her over, I groaned as she pushed her ass against my pelvis before sliding her way down and popping back up, fuck me _please_

"Maybe" she whispered in my ear, I growled digging my erection into her ass again, I grabbed a drink off the tray and downed it in one gulp before handing it back to the waitress and ordering two more, I grabbed her by the waist rolling my hips in beat with the music, I knew people were staring because we were practically fucking on the dance floor but I couldn't stop for anything. I don't know how but eventually we ended up back in the VIP room knocking back drink after drink, there's no doubt in my mind if we were human we would've died from alcohol poisoning. You would think we learned our lesson but no somehow we ended back out on that damn dance floor making soft porn for everyone to see.

"I think we need to go" Alice chirped as she and Jazz danced over,

"Why?" I groaned

"Because three guys just fucking came in their pants watching you too" Jazz hissed

"Yeah okay" I nodded, but I couldn't stop it was like I was saying the words but my brain weren't sending the signals

One song later Jazz and Alice managed to pry us off each other and get us out the door and from there common sense seemed to come back,

"You drive" I said handing Bella my keys and climbing into the passenger's seat I didn't want to break my steering wheel with the situation inside my pants

When we got back to the house Alice and Jazz were out the car and up the stairs,

"I'm going to take a shower, I'll meet you downstairs" Bella said parking the car in the garage and climbing out

"Yeah I'll do that too" I nodded not moving,

"Fuck" I groaned throwing my head back

_I will kill you_

Me too, I groaned climbing out the car and locking it before heading upstairs and heading straight to my shower turning on the hot water. Once I was taken care off I headed downstairs starting up Mortal Kombat and waiting for Bella who finally joined me 15 minutes later and that's where we spent the rest of the night.

"Come on guys get dressed we're going to Wal-Mart" Alice grinned

"In the dead of the night?" Jazz asked

"There's a 24 hour Wal-Mart near here Jazzy" Alice smiled, I saw Bella's eyes twinkle and the last time her eyes twinkled like that, I somehow ended up tumbling down the damn steps

"What is it Bella?" I asked warily

"I'm not saying a thing" Bella smirked

"Bells what is it?" Jazz asked, the fucker was using his role as the twin brother

"You'll like it" Bella yelled before running off

"You'll like it Em I promise, hurry up we have to go two states over and we're running it'll be better" Alice said before racing up the steps, Jazz looked at me

"Hey don't look at me man that's your wife?" I shrugged, crazy ass wife but still his wife

"And what about Bella?" Jazz asked, I knew he'd ask me that

"We're working our way up" I shrugged heading up the stairs, taking a quick shower and getting dressed before heading back down stairs,

"Let's go" Alice chirped racing out the house and we followed running fast but not gassing it

We hit Montana and finally stopped in front of a 24 hour Wal-Mart,

"Now can you tell us?" Jazz begged, Alice giggled pulling out a list labeled 101 Ways to Get Kicked out Wal-Mart,

"I love it" I grinned

"I'm down for it" Jazz grinned

"But we have to have a name, there's four of us so we're called the Quad Squad" I grinned, everyone looked at me before chorusing their okays, something else I didn't miss about Edward and Rose they didn't chop down my ideas like they would

"Here" Alice said handing us all masks and gloves

"Grab a kart" Alice chirped grabbing her own kart, so we followed heading inside

"Just fill it up and leave it somewhere so it's blocking something" Alice chirped, I nodded heading off my own way down the aisles, it was pretty empty so I just went through grabbing shit before leaving it at an awkward angle where two aisles met forcing people to have either squeeze by or go the other way,

"Meet back at the bedding department" Alice called lowly enough so that only I could hear it, I filled up one more kart on the way there blocking off part of a changing room stall, and then Alice started barking off orders

"Jazz go and set the alarm clocks"

"Em put weird messages on the computers"

"Bella put the radios on polka stations and meet back here" Alice chirped before heading off, so I went to carry out my duties and so it went and no one had caught us yet,

"Time for the big guns, go get some golf clubs we're playing Calvinball" Alice grinned evilly, I loved that fucking game

We met back up in the middle of the store with plastic golf clubs and a giant whiffle ball

"Every man for themselves" Alice yelled whacking it at me

"Rule you get a letter if it goes out of play" Jazz yelled whacking it toward me, we ran through the store hitting the ball back and forth careful not to break anything

"New Rule" Bella yelled, so we froze, there were a few people watching us now

"Trikes" Bella grinned grabbing one off the display stands and climbing on, I'm going to look ridiculous but I don't give a shit, I climbed onto my Trike

"Go" I yelled whacking the ball as we wheeled around

"New Rule" I yelled, they looked at me pausing everything

"Hockey style" I grinned

Riding over to my spot I had chosen to defend while everyone did the same

"Go" Alice yelled whacking the ball at Bella who sent to Jazz it lasted for about 15 minutes before some guy told us to cut it out, but he didn't kick us out so we just rode to a different spot and started all over again,

"New Rule" Jazz yelled, I caught the ball before listening

"Hyperdog ball launcher you've got to keep both out of your goal" Jazz said tossing us each one along with 4 tennis balls

"Go" I yelled whacking the whiffle ball and firing at Alice who sent her own flying towards Bella. We went for about 20 minutes and we had a group of stoners watching,

"Okay that's it I asked you to cut it out you're coming with me" he declared,

"He's going to kill us" Alice yelled in a Russian accent before running off, now I know why we were wearing the ski masks,

"Get back here" he yelled as we all followed Alice's lead and bolted, I barely made it out the aisle before some other guard started chasing me, we all ended up in the bedding section climbing on the beds while the guards tried to corner us, they were yelling at us to come down and were yelling at them in Russian like we've been there our entire life, two of them started pointing Tasers at us while another threatened to call the cops. So we started hopping from bed to bed screaming at them in Russian, one of them got trigger happy and barely missed Jazz who jumped behind the bed and ran off so we followed him running through the aisles, all we needed was the cool chase music as we ran from aisle to aisle yelling in Russian as we confused the crap out of them. We could hear police sirens gaining so we booked it at human speed for the back door, thank God we wore gloves or it'd be hard to explain why we didn't have finger prints. We ran out and headed for the parking lot before breaking off into the forest line and booked it back to Portland laughing our asses off. We burst through the back door and into the living room,

"That shit was priceless" Jazz laughed

"You think we made it on TV?" I grinned

"Probably" Bella nodded

"I hope they got my good side" I smirked


	4. Chapter 4

**Emmett POV**

"Look at what's on YouTube" Alice chirped skipping over with her IPad 3

"What?" Jazz asked moving to sit next to her for a better view

"Crazy Russians in Wal-Mart…" I trailed off

"No way that's us?" I asked

"Yup" Alice grinned hitting play, the camera came into focus with us playing Calvinball

We were so into the video we didn't even _hear_ Carlisle and Esme,

"We're home" Carlisle called

"Shit" I boomed shooting up out my seat while Alice exited out the page before tossing the IPad to Bella who made it go away

"Watch your language Emmett" Esme scolded

"Sorry Mom" I grinned hugging her tightly

"Hey Jazz can I talk to you?" I asked shutting off my game

"Yeah sure" he nodded shutting his book and followed me out the house

We ran in silence until we were well out of earshot,

"Em I think we're far enough now what's on your mind?" Jazz asked sitting on a tree stump

"Shit Jazz. I've been digging in my head for some type of idea but I'm still flapping in the wind" I huffed sitting on a toppled tree

"About…what?" he asked confusedly

"Tomorrow's Bella and I's date and I have no idea where to take her. I figure she's different now so I'm not all that sure, we can't eat and even I'm smart enough to know taking her out to dinner is stupid" I huffed sitting on the forest floor

"First off Em relax" Jazz smirked sending me waves of calm, "Second Bella hasn't _changed_ she just…grew up" to be an even hotter, confident, and more feisty version of herself, "Third shoot me some ideas and I'll tell you what's a no go, she still likes simple things Em"

"I was thinking I could take her down to the gun range and let her shoot some guns"

"No save that one for when she's mad at you"

"Okay how about the track she can drive some cars"

"No save that one for when she's mad at everything or…" he paused looking constipated "I can't believe I'm saying this" looking like he wanted to crawl under a rock somewhere "…or when she withholds sex from you, a good car tends to get her hot and bothered. GOD! That sounded nasty"

"Thanks Jazz I'll file that away"

"Whatever just, keep going"

"Okay I was thinking about us playing disc golf on the beach and then when we were done we could go for a walk on the beach maybe drink a little wine"

"Em"

"What? Bad idea? I knew it"

"No Em relax." sending out waves of calm "It was a great idea I just don't see why you needed my help for but…"

"Great"

"No it's just that we still sparkle in the light wouldn't it make more sense for you to do it somewhere in the forest"

"No I'm taking her to Moolack Beach it's 4 miles North of Newport in Lincoln City the humans can only use about 5 miles of it but Bella and I can use more of it. Plus it's supposed to rain the entire day and it's in the middle of winter so no human is going to go"

"Well it looks like you've got this all planned out"

"Yeah…I guess I do. Just one thing?"

"What?"

"Your wife, the Pixie"

"I've got it. Come on let's get back" Jazz smirked getting up and shoving me into a tree before running off. I growled playfully before charging after him. I grabbed a huge branch lying haphazardly by a tree and hurled it toward Jazz; he dodged it at the last minute and jumped over it laughing. I growled again before speeding up and use the branch as a spring board as I hurled myself off of it. I collided with Jazz and we went tumbling through the trees. We burst through the tree line and into the backyard laughing our asses off sprawled out on our backs.

"Seriously" Alice said with her hands on her hips and her foot tapping, which only made me laugh harder because from my point of view she was upside down. Bella came outside swinging a pair of keys in her hand with an amused smirk,

"Let the boys have their fun Alice" Bella said walking off, "You just might break out" she said glancing behind her before walking off. Even though it was impossible Alice still looked horrified and proceeded to leave us alone. See this is why I love Bella; she lets me have my god damn fun.

Wait love shit.

_But you do love her._

Yeah so, we haven't even been on a date yet.

_But that'll change tomorrow_

Why am I talking about this? Where the hell is my dick?

**Hopefully inside her…and soon you're killing me man.**

_I TOLD HIM._

I'm not talking about this anymore.

"Em you there" Jazz grinned waving his hand in front of my face

"Uh yeah. Where'd Bella go?" I asked

"To go pick up some parts for her Camaro in Portland"

"Okay I'm going to go shower and go pick up some stuff up" I said taking his hand and letting him pull me up

"Got it, but you might want to head to Montana or something so Bella doesn't see you"

"Good idea thanks"

I checked myself in the mirror fixing my hat perfectly over my curls that I decided to let loose instead of slicking it down the way Rose demanded it, I look sexy **(outfit on profile)**. I made my way out the door grabbing the keys to my Jeep on the way out, Alice grinned at me approvingly while Jazz nodded. It didn't take long for Bella to come downstairs and well shit **(outfit on profile)**, she looked fuck hot and since her hoodie was open I had to give her extra props for her shirt it read, "All around me I see nothing but Chaos, Panic, and Disorder. At last, my work here is done!"

"You ready?" I grinned

"Yup" Bella said popping the 'p' on those pouty ass lips of hers, I stretched my hand out and she took it

"Bye guys" I called as I lead her out the door

"Bye" they chorused

I held the door open for Bella as she got into my jeep. No matter what I would always be a gentlemen Chivalry wasn't dead for me because I still existed. Besides everything has it perks, and currently it's watching Bella's _very_ round _very_ smackable _very _luscious ass climb into my Jeep.

We pulled up by the beach and I held the door open for Bella to get out before locking my Jeep, taking her hand and leading the way. It was already drizzling by the time we reached our destination,

"Disc Golf" she smirked

"Yeah I thought it would be a good idea" shit "You don't like it do you?" I huffed

I'm going to kill Jasper

"No I love it, just wasn't expecting it a lot of people don't know about it" she smiled

"Well you should know by now I'm an expert on everything sports" I grinned adding the dimples to seal the deal

"Forgive me for ever doubting you"

"All is forgiven" I smirked

We played for a while, the wind picked up and it rained harder but we just had more fun, getting a little more competitive, we had already shed our hoodies, glasses, shoes, and my hat and they were tucked away in a crevice to keep them somewhat dry. I was lucky I was having this much fun or else I would have had an aneurism courtesy of Bella, her tank top was soaked all the way through and stuck to her body in all the right places and I had to stop myself a few times from digging my thumbs into her deep teasing back dimples, she would definitely have won any wet shirt contest hands down but then I'd be force to go on a massacre for looking at MY Bella like that.

_Your Bella?_

Yes MY Bella.

_As long as we're on the same page_

I laughed scooping Bella up from behind, spinning her around, and fucking up her shot loving the way she squealed in surprise,

"You're going to get it" she laughed glaring playfully, I turned around to run but she tackled me and we rolled down the small hill we were currently on before stopping a few inches shy of the shore with me straddling Bella's waist, my breath caught in my throat at her beauty. Her dimples were showing a little more than usual and her blue eyes made the ocean seem like muddy lake water when compared,

"God, you're beautiful" I breathed, she quickly flipped us and pinned me down

"Thank you" she smiled softly, I'll admit it Bella's stronger than me but not by much just enough to make a difference but she sure as hell was faster than me and whenever she moved at full speed even our eyes couldn't pick up her movement.

"You're welcome" I grinned, I was in no hurry to remove her from her mount, I watched as a trail of water flowed from behind her neck and into her cleavage,

"Emmett" Bella said softly, so softly I wasn't sure she had said it, it seemed to flow on the breeze. I looked up and our eyes locked, I don't know how to explain it, I really don't but the best I could come up with is that I drowned in them. The world seemed so miniscule in comparison everything just seemed to melt away, it was like having tunnel vision but at the end of the tunnel there was Bella staring into your eyes with so much passion and love infinity didn't seem to even come close to a description of what was there. In that moment everything and nothing made sense but Bella and I on this beach. I pounced capturing her lips like I was human and this was my oxygen, I flipped us never separating, sometimes not breathing had its perks.

We finally pulled apart and my breath hitched Bella's eyes were swirling pools of the brightest blue and the blackest black. I don't know how long we sat there but eventually I had calmed down and Bella's eyes were back. I glanced to the horizon noticing that the sun was starting to set, apparently it had stopped somewhere between us rolling down the small hill and that kiss,

"Come on let's pack up, I want to show you something" I grinned standing and pulling her along with me, she looked at me carefully

"Promise you'll like it" I smirked, before leading the way, we quickly packed up and put everything in one spot so we could grab it when we left, we grabbed the clothes we shed before I led her up the rocks that humans couldn't reach unless they had some climbing equipment and was seriously bored because that's how I found this place it wasn't really sitting out there saying 'Hey come check me out'. It was a small cave just big enough to fit two me's so it was comfy for Bella and I. I pulled out the two glasses and whine that I'd stashed here when I was setting up.

"I guess it's that time to get the date all liquored up, huh?" she smirked taking a sip

"Yup right about that time" I grinned

We sat in silence just enjoying each other's presence while we watched the sunset,

"It's beautiful" Bella whispered softly looking out at the sunset, the sky was filled with purple, oranges, and pinks,

"Yeah it is" I nodded, "But not as beautiful as you" I said softly turning to face her

"Thank You Em" she paused looking around before returning her heavy stare back to me, "for everything"

"I aim to please" I smiled leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on her lips before pulling back, she smiled her eyes dancing before she leaned in and being the gentleman I was I met her half way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Emmett POV**

It's been 3 month's since Bella and I's first date and we're going strong, we've kissed a few times and we're always tangled up in each other whenever she's not letting me do my own thing or if she's not working on a car.

Right now Bella, Jazz, Alice, and I are getting dress to hit the beach for a few games of volleyball, while Carlisle and Esme went and visited the Denali's. I got dressed grabbing a duffel bag with volleyballs **(outfit on profile) **and heading downstairs to see Jazz relaxing on the couch,

"Nice" I grinned, **(outfit on profile)** he smirked tipping his hat,

"How long you think it's going to take them?" I grinned

"Not fast enough" Jazz smirked

"Ha you guys are very funny" Bella smirked making her way down the steps, **(outfit on profile)**

"You know we were just kidding babe" I grinned wrapping my arms around her and placing a kiss on her lips,

"Hey no fraternizing with the other team Bells" Jazz said pulling her way

"Of course, where's my team spirit" Bella smirked sitting next to Jazz and leaning into his side

"I'm going to hurt you" I glared playfully

"Do it then" he challenged

"Alice get your Pixie ass down here before these two year olds break something" Bella called

"Seriously guys you can't sit and wait for 5 minutes" Alice demanded coming down the steps, **(outfit on profile)**

"Well 5 minutes yes, but seeing as you took 30 I think we were in the right" I huffed

"You look beautiful" Jazz smiled leaning down to kiss Alice.

See now we can't have that he stopped me and Bella so I'm going to have to stop him and point out the obvious rules that have been drawn,

"No fraternizing with the other team Ali" I said pulling her away from Jazz, who growled at me in response

"Your words not mines Jazz remember" I smirked, grabbing the duffel bag and leading Alice to my car, while Jazz and Bella got in Jazz's black Chevy Camaro Coupe behind us heading for Short Sand beach, in Oswald West state park.

We pulled up in the parking lot before making our way to the beach, we didn't have to worry about anyone seeing us because it was the middle of December, there was no sun, and unless you were a polar bear no one would be out here, and it's supposed to rain too.

We set up the net, marked out of bounds, and stripped down to our swimsuits and as planned Bella and Jazz wore blue and Alice and I wore red,

"You serve" Jazz said tossing us the ball, I grinned stepping out of bounds, tossing the ball in the air I jumped smacking the shit out of it…well enough to put some force behind it and not burst the ball, Jazz went for the dig and Bells spiked before Jazz came out of nowhere and sent the shit straight for me, I went for the dig and Alice spiked it while I followed up with a hard ass hit that somehow Bella and Jazz were waiting for and blocked my shit smacking it to the far left of the court,

"Oh it's on" I growled tossing the ball over the net to them

Fucking Bella and Jazz have won the last 6 games and I'm really starting to get irked,

"Fix" I boomed

"No it's not Em, you're just a sore loser" Jazz declared

"No I'm not I bet you if we switched the teams we'd see who's better, I think your piggy backing off Jazz" I grinned

_What the hell is wrong with you?_

I don't think when I get competitive.

_Damn right you don't! Fucking idiot!_

"Girls against boys then" Bella smirked

"No powers" I declared

"We weren't using any to begin with" Bella smirked before grinning evilly, "How about we make this a little interesting" Bella smirked

"What?" I asked

"You guys chose, it's only fitting you chose your punishment" Bella smirked

"That's kind of ballsy" I called

"Just speak to your teammate" Bella smirked

"I've got it" Jazz nodded

"Okay go" I nodded

"Losers are role playing slaves for the next 10 years, no exceptions" Jazz smirked, Bella and Alice grinned evilly and nodded

"Deal" they chorused

"Don't get too happy Bells, I've got a naughty nurse suit I think would look absolutely sinful on you" I smirked

"Win the game first Em" Bella winked

"Best out 3 games, 3 sets per game 21 points per set" Jazz declared picking the ball up and tossing it over to them.

I swear this has to be absolute BULLSHIT…we loss, we loss all three games, freaking Bella and Alice kept making impossible plays, every time we snuffed a pass the other would come out of nowhere and make the dig, and the kicker is they didn't bother trying to snuff any of our passes they just stood close enough so we couldn't tap the ball over the NET!

"Awe cheer up Emmy Bear" Bella whispered strutting over to where I was sitting in the sand watching the waves

"No" I huffed, I don't care if I'm acting like a baby…I haven't won anything all day

"You won me" Bella smirked pushing me back just enough so she could straddle me while I sat

"I did?" Who said acting like a big baby never got you anything in life? SAY SOMETHING NOW

"Of course, I just don't kiss anybody you know Em." She smirked, "What kind of girl do you think I am?" she challenged

"My girl?"

"Mmmm, that's right" she smiled leaning down a placing a teasing kiss on my lips, I groaned using one hand to hold me up while the other buried itself in her hair and pulled her down to me.

I can't even tell you how long we were kissing, Bella's lips are like some time machine that freezes time man, I'm serious you just forget everything and all you know is how those lips feel on your skin and her intoxicating smell that just wraps you in a cocoon,

"Okay guys enough with the PDA it's raining I think we should play a friendly game of keep up" Jazz said from somewhere off in the distance. Bella was the first to pull away her eyes swirling, she closed them taking a deep breath before opening them again to reveal her 'normal' eyes,

"Okay let's go" Bella smirked standing up

"Let's get this bitch going" I grinned grabbing the ball from Jazz and tossing it to Alice

By the time we were done we were soaked to the bone and were sprawled across the beach laughing our asses off, watching the sun go down, most people would probably think we were high since we were laughing at things like cloud shapes in the sky.

Carlisle and Esme were back from their trip up to Denali with the news that they'd be coming down today to celebrate Christmas with us and we already got our lecture out of the way about being polite to the Denalis because they were extended family. See the issue isn't with Carmen and Elezar or Kate and Garrett. No the issue is with fucking Tanya who doesn't understand what off limits means and Irina who has issues with everyone who isn't related to her, fucking uppity bitch.

"What the fuck" Jazz yelled launching his controller across the room while Bella laughed her ass off, she had once again beat Jazz's ass in Mortal Kombat and he was throwing a tantrum bigger than me, I may have superior gaming skills but I have accepted that I am third best amongst my gaming girlfriend and her twin brother for all intents and purposes when it comes to Mortal Kombat, but Jazz couldn't,

"Who's the sore loser now Jazz?" I laughed which he returned with a growl

"Why is there a controller in pieces of what used to be my Swarovski Rocking Santa figurine?" Esme demanded, we all glanced at each other and flew out the back door, even Alice. When things break we all get blamed even if we had nothing to do with it, Carlisle can crumple under Bella and Alice in no second but when it comes to Esme it takes all of us and that's _if_ it's not Swarovski. **Esme. Loves. Swarovski.**

We sat out in the trees a few miles out of hearing range and went for a quick hunt before we contemplated going back, for once in my life I was hoping the Denalis would get here soon because if they get there before we do Esme will be so into being such a good hostess she'll 'forget' about why she was mad to begin with. Then Jazz's phone rang,

"It's Carlisle" they always call Alice first because out of the four of us she's the most responsible, which means there's maybe an issue,

"Yeah Dad?"

"Son get your butts over here before Esme gets mad again the Denali's have been here for the last half an hour"

"Oh we're on our way" Jazz said jumping down from his perch before catching Alice, while I picked Bella up bridal style and jumped down from the tree

"And boys restrain Bella" and then he hung up

"What the hell?" I asked and Alice went out of focus, she gasped and ran off

"Well your wife's weird" I said hooking my hand into the back of Bella's pants while Jazz did the same

"You know you could've waited until we got closer to the house" Bella huffed

"Better safe than sorry" Jazz shrugged

"Boy does this bring back memories" Bella smirked

"You've been restrained before?" I grinned

"No stop talking and start running" Jazz demanded

"Kill joy" I huffed

"I will proudly take that name if it means I don't have to be near you when you start using your goddamn imagination" Jazz said, before we started running it was kind of weird but we made it in no time and went straight for the back door.

Now I get it

_Now you get it, what the hell is wrong with you?_

I'm in shock

_Well snap the hell out of it and pay attention to Bella_

There mixed in with the ever so _lovely_ Denalis were Rosalie and Edward, the room was tense except the Denali's who looked clueless and were gawking at something…someone, I looked down to see Bella's eyes to be a swirling pool of blue and black, no one said anything Bella could quite possibly freak, although it would be better if she was yelling because everyone knows when people look like that and are silent nothing good _ever_ happens…_ever_, and to make matters worse her hand was twitching and was a soft red, vampires only twitch when they're trying really hard to control themselves,

"Kitten" Carlisle said softly, and Bella's head turned to his tilting her head and made a humming sound

"Maybe you should go for a run" Carlisle offered, Bella straightened taking a deep breath and closing her eyes,

"No I'm okay we were already late introduce me to the guest" Bella said calmly before smiling a bright and _genuine_ smile

What the fuck?

"Okay" Carlisle nodded, before shaking his head trying to clear the…cobwebs?

"Um Bella, this is Elezar his mate Carmen, Kate and her mate Garrett, and Kate's sisters Tanya and Irina" Carlisle said and they all waved at her softly, Elezar looked like he was in still in shock

"Guys this is my youngest daughter Isabella" Carlisle introduced smiling proudly

"It's wonderful to finally meet you Isabella Carlisle hasn't stopped talking about you while he was visiting" Kate smiled

"Please call me Bella and its lovely to meet you too" Bella smiled

"You know Jazz you can let go now, Alice might just get jealous" Bella smirked, Jazz growled playfully before pecking her temple and moving his hand

_Not going to move yours-Bella_

**Nope-Me**

_Lovely thing to know-Bella _

I sat in the last recliner next to Jazz and pulled Bella into my lap, Edward and Rosalie growled but Bella completely ignored them so I did too, why stir a pot that doesn't seem to be boiling at the moment?

"Carlisle your descriptions of Bella don't seem to do her justice" Garrett smirked his eyes roaming Bella, my turn to growl and that I did

"Easy Em I've got my own lady but I ain't blind" Garrett smirked

I can arrange that

_Behave-Bella_

"Yes well Garrett you can never seem to do her justice" Carlisle smiled

"And Jasper you've had some changes of your own" Elezar nodded

"Yeah thanks to the Tike over there" Jazz grinned jabbing his finger to Bella

"You're welcome" Bella smirked

"Indeed" Jazz nodded

"I've always heard stories about this but never guessed I'd ever be in the presence of such a legend" Elezar smiled

"Legend?" I asked

"Yes there was a legend always around that there would always be a set of vampire twins but I never believed it" Elezar nodded

"Nice" I smirked

"Hello Bella" Edward's voice rung out and everyone froze again

"Hello Edward" Bella nodded, nothing so far

"It's lovely to see you again"

"Oh it's something alright. I'm not sure lovely is the word _I_ would use per say but hey everyone's got their own opinions right?" Bella smirked

Now everyone's looking at her like she's loss her mind

_I think our girl may be crazy_

Or insane

_That too_

"Hi Emmett" Rose said taking advantage of the very awkward situation

"Hi Rosalie" I nodded curtly

"How have you been?"

I smile looking at Bella and snuggle her closer to me inhaling her scent, "Perfect"

"Really?"

"Yup, Bella's back and the families been complete for the past 6 months so I'm, perfect" I smile, that's obviously not what Rose wants to hear and she lets me know with the scowl on her face

"What about you Bella? How have you been?" Edward smiles

"Assolutamente magnifico (Absolutely Magnificent)" she smiles, she fucking did not just do that God please help me. Think of old people making a porno think of old people making a porno. I look to see every male in the room save Jazz and Carlisle with their mouths hanging open _plus_ Kate, Tanya, _and_ Irina even fucking Carmen looked dazed, I would hate to be Jazz right now. I mean no one wants to feel lust coming from the majority of a room full of vampires because your baby sis said something in Italian.

"Uh I need to go hunt" Kate announced shooting out her seat

"Me too" Garrett and Elezar said shooting up followed by the rest of the Denalis

"Sorry to run out like this Carlisle" Elezar called over his shoulder as they raced out the house shooting off in different directions Tanya and Irina each had a small suitcase in their hands,

"You did not just do that" Alice giggled out

"Bella" Carlisle scolded

"I promise you that in no way was that my intention" Bella defended

"Well I am officially reining my powers in until I'm sure that they're…finish" Jazz laughed despite the slight cringe on his face

"You should really be careful where you do that shit Bella, the tongue is a very dangerous weapon" I warned

"Oh really?" she challenged turning to face me a little more

"I can always tell you all about it" I smirked

"I would figure that's more of a show not tell thing"

"Your wish is my command"

"Really?"

"Yup" I grinned before sealing the deal, but it was cut off by a growl from Edward and Rose at least I think that's what it's supposed to be Rose's growl had more bass in it than Edward's, always knew he was a pussy

"Is there a problem?" I asked glancing at them

"Yes get your hands off _my_ mate" Edward demanded

"And you can get your dirty ass out _my_ mates lap" Rose hissed

"Is my ass dirty Em?" Bella asked

"I don't think so but we can always go upstairs so I can get a better look" I offered

"Stay the fuck where you are" Rose hissed

"Huh were you always this ditsy, just a few seconds ago you wanted me to _move_ now you want me to _stay_? Fine you're obviously the boss" Bella shrugged leaning back

"Get the hell off my mate you fucking bitch" Rose shrieked

"Em come on we have to go check if I have a tail now" Bella huffed starting to stand

"You're not going anywhere with that behemoth" Edward yelled

"Yes sir" Bella nodded before easing back into my lap, she's really fucking with them

"Get the fuck out his lap" Rose shrieked

"You finally got it right" Bella praised, "It's a shame though, now I'm just so damn pooped I don't think I have the energy to get up again" Bella sighed curling into me and resting her head on my shoulder

"I'll take care of you Bells" I said wrapping my arms around her and placing a soft kiss on her lips, they growled again beginning to get up but Carlisle cut in

"I think that's enough Edward and Rosalie why are you here?" Carlisle sighed

"We came to be with the family for Christmas" Edward stated turning his glare away from Bells and I

"Well if you're going to visit you're going to treat this house with respect leave Emmett and Bella alone they are no longer any of your concern and they definitely aren't your mates" Carlisle snapped

"How can you deny us our mates Carlisle?" Edward demanded

"Your mates? I'm sorry if I recall you were the very ones that said Bella and Emmett weren't your mates" Carlisle hissed

"Rosalie said that I never said that I left Bella for her protection" Edward defended, as usual throw everyone under the bus so he can get what he wants

"For her protection and _happiness_ Edward, she's happy with Emmett that should be good enough for you" Carlisle sighed

"How can you expect me to sit idly by like that when I _know_ she'd be happier with me than with the behemoth you call a son" Edward demanded

"Edward" Bella said calmly turning to face him

"Yes my love" Edward grinned turning his full attention on her

"First off I'm something but I'm _not_ your love so don't call me that and second, call Emmett a behemoth again and I'll rip your arm off and shove it so far down your throat you'll be able to give yourself reverse anal, okay?" she said smiling innocently, he gulped but didn't say a word just stared at her with eyes the size of saucers

"Good" she smiled before returning to her previous position, Jazz was the first to let loose roaring with laughter, which was soon followed by Alice and I, while Carlisle and Esme looked away trying to hide their amusement. After we finally fell into to quite chuckles Bella abruptly stood from her seat and stuck her hand out, which I quickly took standing and following her outside to my Jeep, she held her hand out and I easily handed my keys over, which most people found hard to believe most of my cars no one had ever driven before especially not my Jeep but that all changed with Bella. I held the door open for her while she climbed in and buckled her in before climbing into the passenger seat and buckled myself in before she pulled off.

It didn't take long with Bella's driving, sexy ass speed demon, before we were pulling up into Moolack Beach, the beach we went to on our first date I quickly got out my car before holding the door for Bella to get out. We walked in silence hand in hand along the water's edge with our pants cuffed and barefooted at a slow human pace. We found a rock jutting out the water that sat diagonally and sat on it going close enough to the bottom for the water to wet our feet.

I don't know how long we sat there but Bella was the first to break the silence,

"Are you okay?" she asked

"What? Am _I_ okay? What kind of question is that Bella? I should be asking you that"

"Well you just saw your ex-_wife_ back there so I think my question is legit"

"Well seeing as though your ex was sitting right next to mines…"

"Well I haven't been with Edward for 70 years now have I, shit we didn't even make a year"

"Rose and I had been over for while Bella when we came to Forks our relationship was on its way down anyway but I wouldn't end it with her I figured I owed her enough to stick to it seeing as though she saved me when I was being mauled by a bear, but you and Edward were still going strong Bella and then you guys just dropped the ball, so if anything I should be the one asking you if you're okay"

"Well honestly…it depends on how you define being _okay_"

"How do you define it?"

"Coherent thoughts, respectfully calm, with a touch of annoyance"

"And do you fit that definition?"

"Right now no, I'm great it's just you and me but ask me that when we head back and I'll let you know"

"Bella how'd you do that thing earlier"

"Earlier?"

"When you saw Edward your eyes went all black and blue and swirly like they do when we make out but then you calmed down"

"Oh…let's just say that my newborn years were spent schooling my emotions"

"Why?"

"Let's just say that it was best for everyone involved at the time"

"Okay"

"Em…"

"Yeah"

"We're good"

"Better than good"

"Yeah and I don't want Edward and Rosalie to change that"

"Babe I'm over Rosalie, have been for a long time she's not going to change anything between us and you don't look like you can be around Edward for more than two minutes before you start to wonder about what body parts you can rip off so I think it's safe to say that they won't change any of that"

"Em I'm not worried about that at all I just don't want us to feel like we need to do anything completely out there to prove that we're into each other"

"What do you mean?"

"Well the both of us know we're two very sexual people and we're part of a primal species and I know for fact that they're not going to listen to us..."

"Oh I get it you mean practically dry humping in front of them like we did at the club to get our message across"

"Bluntly"

"Babe no worries right there we might get in trouble if the Denalis are around and we get them all hot and bothered like you did tonight. Plus people who do that shit usually have something to prove to themselves and we don't, but I'm still me and I still do get jealous and I probably won't be able to stop myself if he gets too out of place"

"Same thing on my side of the fence"

"I think that's kind of hot"

"Really"

"Yeah an angry jealous Bella? Sign me the fuck up"

"And why would you think that's such a good idea"

"From what I've seen. Whenever Esme and Alice get jealous" pausing and pulling Bella to straddle me, "The nights get really loud"

"And you think you're that lucky?"

"I've already got you, any luckier and the kids might stop chasing Lucky for his Lucky Charms and come after me"


	6. Chapter 6

**Emmett POV**

So last night when Bella and I got back from the beach we got a huge snow storm and Mt. Hood Ski Resorts got a foot and a half of snow so we're heading up to the private lodge we have up there today for some snow fun.

"Okay everybody stop" Carlisle announced looking over all of us, I guess trying to figure out the best way to pair us since there were only 3 cars that could handle the drive in the snow which was my Land Rover Range Rover Supercharged, Jazz's Porsche Cayenne Transsyberia (Alice made him get it), and Carlisle's Lexus LX 570. Jazz and I's cars could only hold 5 people normally and Carlisle had 7 seats, 17 seats and 14 people easy right? NOT.

"Look we'll do it like this Jasper do you mind someone else driving your car?" Carlisle sighed

"Nope" Jazz said tossing him the keys

"Okay Edward you can drive Jaspers car, Rosalie, Garrett, and Kate you ride with Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice with Emmett, Elezar and Carmen with Esme and I that leaves Tanya and Irina pick a car and lets go" Carlisle said, in the end Tanya rode with us and Irina rode with Kate and the others.

I will explain this to you once, that ride was probably the most uncomfortable ride I've ever taken, like I said earlier Tanya didn't know when to back off and Bella wasn't stopping her no she just laughed and talked to Jazz about an upcoming gun show…fucking assholes,

"Awe cheer up Emmy" Bella whispered pecking my cheek, I glared at her as we made our way into the lodge, the place was a huge lodge with enough rooms for everyone, a great view and the perfect spot for us to do our thing vampire style without any humans noticing,

"How long before we go?" Tanya whined, I ignored her but dipped my finger in water and stuck it out there

"Perfect, let's go people" I boomed

"Emmett remember no yelling" Carlisle glared

"Got it" I grinned as we all started to strip down, I stripped down to a pair of cargo shorts and a pair of whit Gucci goggles, the only guys wearing shirts today were Edward, Carlisle, and Elezar

"Ready" Bella smirked

"Shit Bella" I grumbled taking in her outfit **(outfit on profile)**

"Babe where do you get your shirts?" I asked she had on a black tank top that said 'The Main Reason Santa is so Jolly is because he knows where All the Bad Girls Live'

"Traders secret" Bella smirked

"Not fair" I whined following her outside with everybody else before we raced off to find the perfect spot to get this party started, we of coursed got Bella to add a few ramps here and there for our pleasure.

Today is decorating day in the house, and Edward and I got stuck looking for the tree, and Bella's stuck with Rose picking up things up at the store, why? Because everyone's a fucking asshole that's why, and they thought it would be good. I wonder if they would say that before or after someone comes home missing body parts and I promise it won't be me or Bella.

"Emmett we need to talk" Edward said once we were out of hearing range

"No we don't need to"

"Yes we do it's about Bella"

"Then we definitely don't need to be doing that, you got something to say to Bella you can say it when she's standing next to me"

"Emmett she won't listen to what I have to say she hates me"

"Gee I wonder why?"

"Emmett will you stop playing around for once in your life we need to talk about Bella"

"No you can say what you have to say when she's by my side I'm her boyfriend, she's her own women"

"Did you ever wonder if giving your women that much freedom is why Rose could leave you so easily?"

"I don't give a shit Edward I welcomed that crap"

"Bella belongs with me"

"Is that why she hates the sight of you and is with me?"

"Emmett I left for her protection"

"And guess what it didn't work Edward, so shut up okay and give me the fucking ax I found a tree"

"I just figured I give you fair warning before I take Bella back seeing as though you were once my brother"

"Oh really, I don't remember Bella being property"

"Whatever Emmett Bella belongs to me"

"Belongs huh, ever wander if that's the reason Bella never came looking for you once she got turned?" I huffed tossing the ax to him before slinging the Evergreen over my shoulder and racing off, going fast enough so he couldn't catch up to me

"I got it" I announced making my way through the back door

"Perfect" Esme smiled before Carlisle used the leaf blower to clear everything off the tree before I put it in its stand

"Bella's not back yet?" I asked, I wanted my mate near me I could feel her emotions and she wasn't happy right now

"No she's not relax Em she'll be fine after all she is so _very_ fine" Garrett smirked at my warning growl, I was very irritable after Edward's little speech earlier and with Bella's own emotions I wasn't going to be reasonable until I saw my angels face

"Emmett" Jazz said carefully

"Relax Emmett if you're this bad Bella's going to be worse don't do that to her" Jazz warned

"I'm trying besides you guys shouldn't have sent us out anywhere with Edward and Rose he's lucky I found a tree and I was in a okay mood when we left" I grumbled

"Bad idea noted and locked away for further references" Carlisle nodded, I felt bad for Carlisle he just wanted everyone to be on okay terms, civil, and care-free

"Don't worry Emmy I'll help you relax" Tanya said making her way over never one to pass on an opportunity

"No thanks Tanya" I huffed trying to be nice per Esme and Carlisle's earlier request

"Oh don't be modest Emmy it's okay to need a little help you're a _big_ guy" she said inching closer,

_Bella please come home_

"I don't think Bella would mind" Tanya said leaning on me, Bella's a very possessive women it's hot as hell

"Uh a little help please?" I growled at everyone who was trying to ignore what was going on, Alice was smiling evilly and winked, what did she see now

"Emmy relax Bella's reasonable you're a lot of guy she knows she can't handle all of you" Tanya smiled

"I have never been a reasonable person and I'm _really_ not in the mood to rip your arm off and shove it so far up your ass you'll cough up shit you've been trying to get out your ass for the past 75 years. SO. MOVE." Bella said dangerously low

"What's your problem I'm just trying to help you" Tanya ranted as she made her way over to Bella "There's no need to be such a bitch abo..." but she was cut off by Bella. You would think Bella would haul off and punch her or something right? That's what I thought but because Bella is Bella she opted on a different route. What kind of route? Oh just the route that involves her planting a big one on Tanya. Yeah you heard me right my Bella was currently kissing Tanya 'no boundaries' Denali senseless and fuck me if the shit wasn't hot as hell.

Bella stepped back with a smirk on her face, "You're hotter this way now go sit down" Tanya nodded and quickly took a seat her eyes pitch black and glazed over,

"You're the fucking best" Garrett announced as Bella took her seat next to me

**Love the show- Me**

_Not jealous?-Bella_

**Nope as long as it's a girl and you're back in my arms when it's over-Me**

_You naughty boy-Bella_

**You love the bad boys-Me**

_How'd you know?-Bella_

**You're with me they don't get badder than this-Me**

"Bella" Carlisle said

"What you said no physical harm" Bella huffed

"I don't think it counts" Kate laughed

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you broke her" Garrett laughed waving his hands in front of Tanya's face, Irina snorted from her seat

"Jealous Irina?" Bella smirked

"Please don't flatter yourself" Irina huffed

"You forget I know when you're lying" Bella sing-songed

"Can we decorate now" Irina huffed standing up

"Yeah sure" Alice giggled standing and skipping to one of the boxes while Jazz grabbed the bags that Bella left at the door and Esme put on the Christmas tunes

**Rosalie POV**

I'm such an idiot how could I ever leave Emmett, he was my mate he was _mine_ and that bitch stole him from me just like how she stole Edward. No one gets it not even Edward they were both supposed to be mine Edward on an intellectual level, someone I could actually hold a conversation with without fighting the need to ground him for his immaturity. Emmett on the other hand was mines on a physical level, someone who could pleasure me and bring me to the brink of ecstasy and back over and over again. She took them even my brother, sister, mother, and father she was nothing more than a bitch poaching in the wrong territory I would get what belonged to me and when it was over Emmett and I were going to have sex in her ashes until I saw fit for us to stop. That bitch would pay, Edward should have killed her when he got the chance no one would have blamed him or at least let that fucking van crush her ass.

**Edward POV**

What have I done, I've created a monster a disgrace. Bella was mine her blood sang to _me_ because she belonged to _me_ no one else and she definitely didn't have a say in it. Bella may not be a human but she was still a female which meant she bowed to me, _existed_ to serve _me_ and my needs. As for Emmett the man was a child the fact that he could allow her to commit such an obnoxious act of kissing another women in front of him is proof enough he can't handle Bella. She was not something for a child no she was a women who had gone astray and needed to be molded back into the essence of the perfect women. I didn't care what it would take Bella would be mine and she'd be the proper women she may be strong willed but I know many ways to break a strong will. She was like a wild horse but, she will be tamed and when she is she will please me until I grow tired. Isabella Marie Swan will be mine.

**Emmett POV** **(Christmas Day)**

"Last present s of the morning" I announced handing over an envelope, Bella glanced at me warily before running her long finger against the seal and opening it

"What is it?" Alice chirped impatiently

"Tickets to Chile, Morocco, Monaco, China, Abu Dhabi, Northamptonshire, and California" Bella listed

"That's not it" I grinned handing her a velvet box with a 'B' stitched in the top, I grinned watching as she opened it

"Emmett do not mess with me" Bella warned

"I'm not, come on" I grinned standing up and sticking my hand out which she quickly took before leading her and the rest of the family to the underground garage, we have two

"It was shit trying to hide this thing but I did it" I grinned pushing it over to Bella

"Merry Christmas" I grinned snatching the cover off,

"Damn" Garrett bellowed, I grinned watching Bella's eyes glaze over and darken, it was a blue 1967 Chevy Camaro 350 SS with a black ring around the front one of Bella's many dream cars **(car on profile)**

"Time to go" Jazz announced turning around and shoving everybody out the garage except Bella and I

"You like it?" I asked after finding my voice

"Emmett you have no idea how incredibly sexy you are right now" Bella mumbled

"Check out the engine" I grinned, she made her way to the car slowly her fingers dancing over the car whisper light, before making her way back to the front and popping the hood, she took one look inside before her before she was on me, I groaned wrapping my arms around her waist as I deepened the kiss shoving my tongue into her mouth. She growled shoving me into the wall and I quickly switched positions hoisting her up and she quickly wrapped her strong legs around my waist pushing our pelvis's together,

"Hey we can hear you guy you know" Jazz yelled, I'm going to temporarily kill that asshole just so I can revive him and kick his ass for being an asshole


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**For anyone who is waiting for me to update my other stories, I am sorry I have an idea of what I want to do but it's hard for me to put it on paper right now but I will try to get a chapter for all three up in the next 2 weeks, fingers crossed. As for this story it's been sitting on my computer for a while and I finally decided to post it.**

**Pleas R&R Hope you enjoy.**

**Emmett POV (Valentine's Day)**

Sitting here on this beach with the sand between my toes enjoying the peace and serenity that is Bella's private island after the hectic weeks I've had in Portland is beyond welcome. Don't get me wrong I live for excitement and things of that nature but even I have my points where enough is enough and shit needs to end.

"Penny for your thoughts" Bella says softly as she sits beside me, I turn to look at her and lose my breath

"You're too good for this earth" I whisper softly, "Too good for me" I sigh brushing a strand of her hair out her face and cupping her cheek

"Never" she smiles softly leaning over a placing a soft kiss on my lips

"What did I do to ever deserve you?" I ask when she pulls away,

"Easy" Bella began as shifts to straddle me, "You were you, loving" kiss "caring" kiss "protective" kiss "understanding" kiss "loyal" kiss "funny" kiss "And it didn't hurt for you to be so damn good looking" she smirks looking down at me

"I love you" I smile looking up at her

"I love you too more than you'll ever understand" she whispers softly leaning down and kissing me before leaning back giving me an exceptional view

"Well hello" Bella smirks feeling my excitement pressing up against her ass, I growl playfully pulling her down and kissing her hard conveying the emotions that I could never form words for into the kiss

I've never felt more human since I've been changed; Bella did things that should've become illegal just because of what it could do to a person,

"Shit Bells I'm still seeing colors" I mumble as I continue to run my fingers through her hair that we'd both been tugging on

"Ditto" Bella mumbles placing a soft kiss on my chest

"How were you still a virgin with as good as you looked?"

"I had other things to distract me during my years away from you guys"

"Tell me about it"

"Everything?"

"Everything"

"Well after you guys left I kind of went into this depressed state partially because Edward left me but more because you're family left, at a drop of a hat, without so much as a goodbye. It hurt and made me feel worthless getting dumped I could handle but an entire family that I loved so much just disappearing, that shit did wonders on me. I was down and out for about 3 or 4 months but I did get over Edward after the first month. It wasn't until the May of my Junior year that I finally woke up and realized that you guys weren't coming back and I didn't need to stop living my life because of it so I buckled down academically anyway, hung out a lot with Angela, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, and Ben. By the time the school year was over puberty was really beginning to kick in and since I hung out with them during the summer they noticed it I had more than a few encounters with the male population and for some reason I enjoyed it, call me insane maybe I was but I enjoyed it either way. I met a boy on one of trips to the beach he was in College so I knew nothing big would happen but we still had our fun all the way through my senior year and first year of College. We were planning on going out one night but he had to cancel because his teacher sprung a 5 page paper on his class that was due the next day. I told him it wasn't a problem and went out to the beach for a walk, I wasn't feeling too hot so I was trying to clear my head, and it's where Victoria got me. She cut me and let some of my blood spill out on the sand and crushed my phone before she took me away. She forced me to watch Ivan blame himself for picking school over me, forced me to watch my parents and Phil practically go crazy trying to find me. She tortured me, beat me until I was unconscious then pumped me full of drugs until I was on the verge of overdose before beating me again. I almost died on her a few times but she never let me quite hit the mark. She shattered my pelvis bones a few times, shot me a few times too but she wasn't done. The night she changed me was exactly a month and 4 days after she grabbed me and she broke every bone in my body because she knew it would take the change longer with every bone the venom would have to fix. On my sixth day most of my bones were healed so Victoria went back to re-breaking the already healed ones. When I did wake up I was by myself up in Canada. I hunted right off the bat because I didn't know what else I was supposed to do, I ended up going back to the shack Victoria had kept me in and sat in there for a while not really knowing what to do with myself. I eventually got a plan together and went to see how my parents, Phil, and Ivan were doing. I ended up having to fake kidnap, rape, and murder just to put them at peace I didn't want to add rape into it but I knew they would ask too many questions if I didn't so I did it. I had to beat the body to the point where it was unrecognizable and then burn it to cover up DNA evidence and get rid of her teeth too so they couldn't get any dental records. I traveled nomad style for a bit and stopped my animal diet for a human one. I really had no concern with anything but the hunt until I met a group of 5 nomads Simon, Casey, Erin, Luke, and Bobby we hit it off immediately especially Bobby and I who happened to be the only single ones, they eventually realized that I needed help it took a while but I eventually learned to control that other part of me that enjoyed the pain and chaos of it all, and we've been traveling and partying ever since"

"Do you miss it, do you miss them?" I ask softly

"Yes and no I do miss the partying and drinking and the chaos of it all, and I will always miss them because they saw me at my worst and best but I do enjoy the serenity of a family and stability, I need stability just like Jazz because the more chaos we're around the more stronger that other side of us becomes which in return can end up ruining things for us that we've worked so hard for"

"Oh"

"Em, what's with the questions?"

"I wanted understand what kind of life you had to deal with when we left and now that I know I'm sorry so sorry that I wasn't there that you had to go through that you lost your chance to have a family and grow old and experience being pissed drunk, the fact that I wasn't there to watch you grow, sorry I left just like that I really am Bella more than you'll never know"

"Em don't you dare do that to yourself I've got piss drunk many times as a human it happens when your boyfriend has an older brother that's in a fraternity, as for what's happened to me I don't blame any of you not even Edward everything is for a reason Em and just because I got dealt a shitty hand doesn't mean I have to complain about it."

"Why can you be so optimistic with all that you've been through?"

"Because I've been through it, I've experienced the highs and lows and everything is going to have lows in it that's just how life is but then you're going have to have those blisteringly high highs and that's what I live for. Plus I hate pessimist."

"You're amazing you know that"

"You're not too bad yourself big guy" she smirks placing a singular kiss on my lips and that's all I need before the pants, groans, and moans begin again

It took us an entire 4 days to finally leave the beach to hunt on the main land before heading back to the house that took up a fourth of Bella's island. We both took a rather long shower before getting dressed **(outfit on profile) **and heading back to the main land to enjoy the night time entertainment in Rio.

Walking hand in hand I can't help but feel like the best shit in the world with Bella's hand in mines,

"Babe you're the best ego booster a man could have, you know that"

"It's a gift" she smiles up at me,

"A lovely one at that" I smile

Walking felt almost like therapy with constant flow of music that somehow blended into each other perfectly and invited the passing patrons to stop and dance, no one stopped and truly stared like they would in Portland or any place for that matter because they were focused on having a good time and enjoying themselves nothing else. It gave Bella and I chance to appreciate each other without having to hide ourselves away in absolute solitude. It also gave me another scope to view Bella's endless beauty through, with the cool February breeze seeming to whisk Bella's hair into these wonderful shapes,

"Em I'm not perfect you know" Bella speaks up looking up at me

"I know Bells you wouldn't be on this earth if you were but that doesn't mean you're not perfect for me" I shrug and she chuckles in response

"What's so funny?" I challenge

"You're different from the Em I knew back in Forks"

"Nah I'm the same it's just that everyone portrayed me as the family clown so there was no real point in being serious anymore because even when I was they didn't take me serious"

"I didn't think of you like that but we never had a truly serious conversation I just thought of you as the funny man that was deathly loyal to his family at any cost"

"Which I am it's just that when you go over 70 years playing pranks, cracking jokes, and getting into trouble for stupid things people tend to not take you as seriously even if they don't mean to but now with everything that's gone on they understand that I can be serious when need be"

"See I told you everything happens for a reason"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I have to like it"

"It's a burden of living"

"You're really nonchalant about what happened to you"

"Because compared to the other things that happened in my life after I lost myself following my change it would be called child's play"

"That bad?"

"That bad, hell I haven't even come to accept all the things that I've done much less being able to talk about it I guess it's why I can truly relate to Jazz although he knew other life at the moment but when you do know another life and you're just too far gone to not care and then you somehow make it back it damages your psyche beyond repair and it does things to you that makes a full recovery impossible and your stuck the rest of your existence begging that you don't encounter anything that may trigger that state of mind out of absolute fear you won't find your way back, but you Em and Jazz, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme you guys make it easier more than you'll ever understand"

"Babe I'm here for you it doesn't matter what it is, I'm your mate and I'll always be here for you nothing's going to change that"

"I know Em and I love you for it more and more everyday"

"I love you too, now time to lift your spirits" I smirk pulling her to join the short line for a carnival


End file.
